


The Best Position

by DarthSuki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor talks about his favorite sex positions ok, Description of preferred sexual positions, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Where Connor monologues about his experience in human sexuality and his discovery on a couple of his favorite sexual positions.





	The Best Position

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally requested on my Detroit: Become Human writing blog! It got a little longer than expected, so it's getting posted here as well c: If you would like to see all the other stuff I have on the blog or request something yourself, [you can check it out here!](https://detroitbecomehumanwritings.tumblr.com/)

When it came to sex, Connor could say that his general knowledge was no more or less than an average human. He  _could_ say that, but it would have been incorrect--the level of knowledge would change from country to country, person to person, and most people did not have a constant connection to the world-wide-web through a processor in their own body. As quickly as someone could ask him ‘whats the best way to fuck your lover’ he could have searched several databases to get the relevant information if he knew their preferences and physical limitations.

That wasn’t what most people were able to do.

Connor wasn’t built for physical pleasure; where certain models were built with all that information already loaded into their memory, he would have to actively seek it out and sift through it himself, which would take some time. Suffice to say, this was more than what humans could often say, even when they had similar access to endless knowledge sources themselves. It was...useful, to say the least, when confronting his sexuality and intimate needs with his partner. 

Pornography was a good start to most of his personal research, if somewhat flawed and forced in the presentation. He didn’t understand why so many humans found it so enjoyable when it didn’t match what he otherwise learned and knew about sex--preparation, safety, consent, all those sorts of things. While confusing, it did further connect and open up his research to all sorts of intriguing subjects; namely, the sheer number of positions that two (or more) people can have sex.

It made sense that missionary is the most common position for intercourse. It was easy and, according to some scientific journals, the most instinctive position. Connor was fond of it largely of his closeness to his lover’s face while still taking their comfort into account, able to keep most to all of his weight off of them. He liked being able to make them shiver, watch their face contort in pleasure every time he sank deep inside them--sometimes he had the feeling that they enjoyed his presence over them, his power and size leaving them small and powerless (which some people greatly enjoyed).

Though a bit less intimate, Connor too enjoyed having his lover bent over before him, their ass in the air and face on the pillow--’doggy style’ as it is so dubbed.  Connor didn’t try to make connections to the reason for the name, but he did quite enjoy the angle in which he could fuck his lover in--he read most places that it allowed for a deeper thrusting and, moreso, he could grip their hips perfectly. Connor found his own enjoyment in feeling their hips back up against his, hands and fingers gripping their body and pulling them back over and over again.

Sometimes, there seemed to be a fair bit of strength involved with a sexual position, which would make it very unruly for two humans to attempt if they lacked in the strength to carry or lift the other--it would often end up with an injury. Connor didn’t have these same issues, so he found it extremely pleasing to think about fucking his partner while he held them up, their legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He liked the thought of letting gravity help bounce them over his cock, and the pure simplicity that came with fucking them wherever he so pleased (provided there was enough space to stand). 

The most intimate, and perhaps the most accidental position he ever found, was being able to lay against his partner, chest to back, and fuck them gently in bed. He had heard the term ‘spooning’ though he was still at odds if it could be refered to the same thing, considering the fact that he was doing a bit more than simply cuddling his partner--regardless, he had read in plenty of places that some humans enjoyed ‘soft, sleepy sex’ and he figured that it was the closest he could get to understand the sentiment--it was nice to be close to them, nicer still to hold them, focusing less on the speed or the strength of fucking them, and more simply on  _feeling_  their body and warmth.

Though, perhaps while not a sexual position in terms of penetration, Connor was most fond of stimulating his partner orally. He knew enough that he was fond of the chance to lay between his lover’s legs, mouth carefully over them just so he could feel how they reacted. He loved to feel them shiver and quake, left a puddle of muddled words and thoughts--it was so amazingly curious to see them exposed, intimately so, and see how every little motion of his tongue, his mouth, could make them cry his name. 

Connor loved, more than anything else in sex, the sound of his name on his lover’s voice.

That didn’t even begin to fall into the seemingly endless pool of other things that came with sex, things that Connor absolutely didn’t already have pre-recorded into his existing knowledge, and things he was both intensely curious and mildly fearful about diving in too deep about. He knew of kinks and fetishes on a base level and understood that there was a completely deeper social dynamic to intimacy that came into play, moreso for some people than others. He was still learning about most of them, finding it interesting how much they played into the human condition and wondered still how they would play into the android race’s own as well.

True enough, there was a lot of things that Connor was discovering in himself, a lot of preferences he was still filtering through, but he couldn’t help but figure that most others go through a similar experience. Though not built inherently for sex in mind (though most androids were designed to be capable of that), he was happy to experience and enjoy all the little-learned preferences with the person he cared about the most, you.


End file.
